


Sprung On You

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, don't ask me why I made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara gets injured in a rather embarrassing accident and gets benched for the upcoming mission. So, she finds a way to keep herself busy.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Time in a Tree [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269530
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Sprung On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yall when I tell you I barely made it 20 seconds into 5x02 of this cursed show and was already dying laughing...I had to pause, make some tea and try again. So in celebration of the Legends coming back on here’s a short crack story. Also Sara needs a hug. 
> 
> Oh shit I’m still doing the music thing with this series….umm..Hell Motel by Black Tiger Sex Machine, that’s some BSDM soundtrack shit right there.

Sara grumbled in her sleep, not wanting to move from the comfortable cocoon she and Ava created. Her bladder eventually won, with one more sleepy grumble she untangled herself from Ava’s hold and shuffled out her bunk to the bathroom. The ship was darkened as she made her way from the bathroom, deciding to grab a quick glass of water. She skipped turning the lights on, not in the mood to be blinded by the bright lights. Her barefoot stepped in something cold, she let out an uncharacteristic squeak as she felt herself slip. Her ankle twisting at an odd angle when she fell.

“What the fuck?” She cursed, sitting up to see half-melted pieces of ice on the floor. An annoyed huff left her lips as she tried to stand. “Just because you kick the ice under the fridge doesn’t mean it's gone.” She grumbled to herself. Whoever did this was dead. She barely put any weight on her ankle as a sharp spike of pain shot up her leg. With another curse, she used the wall for support as she hopped on one leg down the hallway.

“Sara?” A voice made her pause. She turned (hopped) around to see Charlie giving her an odd expression. “Are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah I’m fine.” She lied, Charlie seeing right through it.

“You sure about that?” She raised a brow and Sara sighed. Why couldn’t Ray have found her? At least he wouldn’t make fun of her.

“I slipped on some ice in the kitchen and I’m pretty sure I messed up my ankle.” She said, defeatedly. Charlie bit a knuckle to keep herself from laughing.

“Oh…” She stifled another laugh.

“Don’t laugh. Just help me get to Gideon.” Sara tried to sound threatening, but she couldn’t in this position and threats never really worked on Charlie anyways.

“Sure thing Captain.” She laughed as she supported Sara’s weight. “So-”

“No jokes.” Sara said, receiving another laugh. 

Sara wasn’t sure what deity she pissed off, but some higher power was pissed at her because Gideon apparently wasn’t fully operational yet.

“I thought we fixed you!” She shouted to the ceiling.

“You did Captain but I’m still loading some essential protocols. That includes first aid.”

“How long is that going to take?” Charlie asked.

“Roughly 36 hours.” Gideon said happily and Sara groaned.

“Perfect.”

“You want me to go get Ava?” Charlie turned to her.

“God no. She’ll want me to go to an actual hospital. Just take me back to my ro-”

“Sara?” Ava’s sleepy voice drifted into the room.

“Oh, come on.” Sara tossed her hands up. Tonight really was not going her way.

“What’s going on?” Ava looked between the two. Charlie looked at Sara and shrugged.

“Yeah I’m not telling her. Goodnight ladies.” She said before quickly slipping out the room.

“What is she talking about?” Ava asked.

“I may have...slipped on some ice in the kitchen and sprain my ankle.” Sara sighed out the words. “And Gideon can’t fix it for the next day or so.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go to a hospital even though it's the best option?” Ava crossed her arms, already knowing Sara’s dislike for hospitals.

“Please no hospitals.” She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back.

“Alright let's at least wrap it up and get some ice on it. Is that okay?” Ava rubbed her shoulder and Sara melted into the touch.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“How bad does it hurt?” Ava asked as she gathered some supplies.

“Not too bad.” Sara shrugged. “Ow fuck!” The curse slipped out when Ava touched her ankle. She looked up at Sara with a gaze that screamed ‘Really?”

“Okay fine, it hurts a little.” She must be getting soft because she’d survived much much worse, a sprained ankle should be nothing.

“That’s what I thought.” Ava shook her head as she worked on bandaging her ankle. “Here take these. Should help with the pain and swelling.” She put a few pills in Sara’s hand before giving her a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Sara took the pills quickly. “And thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem, I’d do anything for you. Now let's get you back to bed.” She kissed Sara’s temple then lifted her out of the chair.

“It’s sprain not broken.” Sara chuckled as Ava carried her back to their room.

“Don’t care.” Ava sung the words. It took some maneuvering, but they eventually settled back in for the night, both careful not to move Sara’s ankle.

* * *

“So, no one knows who happened to drop a bunch of ice on the floor and not pick it up?” Sara eyed the team who all were pointedly avoiding her gaze. Even though she was sitting with her leg propped up, she still managed to be terrifying. She was about to speak again when the ship jolted.

“Oh, thank god a time quake.” Nate let out a breath running to go see what was up. “Talk to me Gideon.” He called.

“There appears to be a disturbance in the timeline in 1925.”

“Where are we headed?” Ray asked happily.

“There are reports of an unknown creature in Reno, Nevada.” Gideon replied.

“Ooh this sounds fun!” Charlie hopped out of her chair, read to go. Sara moved to stand but Ava pressed her back into the seat.

“Nope you’re benched, babe.” She said feeling a little bad at the sad expression Sara made.

“I want to go.” Sara knew there was no room for arguing but couldn’t help but complain.

“I know but we can handle it. I promise.”

“Just be careful.”

“Always.” Ava smiled before giving her a quick kiss.

“You guys are so cute.” Ray smiled at them.

“Come on Palmer we have work to do.” Ava slapped his shoulder, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“But we didn’t get a dramatic send off.” Nate complained and they all paused, looking to Sara.

“I’m not going so I’m not doing one.” She folded her arms and the team turned to Ava.

“Not going to happen. Let’s go.” Ava rolled her eyes, everyone trailing behind her.

“Here.” Mick’s gruff voice called to Sara as he threw something at her. “Something to do when you get bored.” He said before following after the team. Sara looked down at the book in her hands and laughed.

“Thanks, Mick!” She yelled, looking at the cover of one of his newest books. She hadn’t fully read any of his works before and had nothing to do so she flipped to the first page and started reading.

A few hours passed and Sara was astonished. Part of her felt like she absolutely was going to hell for even reading the words on these pages and the other half was ashamedly turned on. She had never read anything like this in her life, it was weird as hell but also pretty good. She finally understood how Rebecca Silver had such a big following. Slipping a bookmark between the pages, she set the book down and picked up her phone, trying to process what the hell she had just read and why she found it so hot. She shook the thought from her head as she scrolled through her phone for a while, ignoring the need simmering in the back of her mind. She was not going to masturbate because of that book. Absolutely not. No way.

Five minutes passed before she caved. As she debated what she was about to do she remembered something. A video, that her and Ava made a few weeks ago. It took a few moments for her to find it in the folders she’d buried it in. Looking around once more to make sure no one was here, she hit play. 

_“Say hi.” She said off camera and Ava grinned. Ava was laying on her bed in her apartment, her hair splayed out around her as she gazed lovingly up at Sara._

_“Hi.” She chuckled, biting her lip when Sara scratched lightly down thigh._

_“Are you ready?” She asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod._

_“Yes.” Ava sucked in a breath when she felt a finger run through her center, already soaked from a previous orgasm off camera. One hand gripped the sheets the other toying with an erect nipple as Sara pushed a single digit in. Just enough to tease._

This was the first time she’d watched it back since they made it and it was still just as hot. The Ava on screen let out a few soft noises and Sara carefully maneuvered herself so she could unbutton the front of her jeans, slipping a hand inside.

_“Please.” Ava begged as Sara continued her slow strokes._

_“Please what?” Sara could hear the smugness in her own voice._

_“Please fuck me.” Ava’s hips rolled up, pleading for more. A cruise slipping from her lips when Sara removed the finger, instead stroking the dildo jutting from her hips. Ava used her leg to try and pull Sara closer, earning a deep chuckle._

_“Impatient, aren’t we?” She smiled._

_“I just need you.” Ava groaned and she couldn’t deny her any longer. Slowly, she pushed inside, Ava’s head falling back into the pillow with a low moan. “Oh fuck.” She cursed when she felt Sara push all the way in._

_“You good?” Sara asked, grinding her hips against her._

_“Yes yes, I’m great.” That was all the go-ahead Sara needed before pulling back out and slamming into her. Ava called out her name as she rutted into her._

Sara watched her phone with enraptured eyes, her fingers making slow circles over her clit as she watched herself fuck her girlfriend senseless.

_She really wanted to use both hands so she pulled out much to Ava’s dismay so she could go prop her phone up and still record. Once she found the right angle she sauntered back to the bed, crawling on top of Ava, who happily locked her ankles around the small of her back. Both grinning through the messy kiss, as Sara slid back inside. Nails scratched down her back as she thrust, leaving sloppy kisses across Ava’s collar bone._

_“Harder.” She cried out making Sara toss one of her legs over her shoulder for a better angle. The head of the dildo hitting that perfect spot, making her feel lightheaded._

Sara bit her lip as her own hand moved lower to push two fingers inside. Her own orgasm was building just as on-screen Ava let out an expletive.

“Jesus Mick why did you try and set it on fire!” Sara’s world froze at the sound of Behrad’s voice.

“I was taking care of it.” Mick grumbled back. Sara fumbled with her jeans, her ankle making it impossible to move quickly. She put her phone in her lap, picking back up the book just as the team walked back in.

“Hey guys, how'd it go?” She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Fine for the most part, besides Mick trying to set a magical creature on fire.” Behrad shrugged.

“What was it exactly?”

“It was a Chupacabra roaming the middle of Reno, but we sent it back to where it belonged.” Ava said coming over to her.

“No issues?” Sara raised a brow looking at all of them.

“Nope perfectly fine.” Nate nodded as he turned to go to his room, Sara noticing a bite mark on the back of his pants.

“How are you feeling?” Ava asked as everyone went to go get cleaned up.

“Alright, just bored.” Sara sighed.

“Well Gideon will be back up tomorrow morning so we can get you all fixed up and back to begin badass.” She smiled and Sara leaned up to kiss her.

“Great, I don’t think I can stand another day just sitting.”

“Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?”

“Sure, let’s go.” Sara picked up her phone, moving to stand.

_“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!”_ Her phone blasted Ava’s voice and she froze, looking like a deer in headlights as Ava turned to her.

“Was that...me?” Ava’s mouth fell open.

“Maybe?” Sara winced.

“Were you watching us while I was gone?”

“I didn’t have anything to do! And Mick's stupid book was surprisingly hot!” Sara attempted to defend herself, but Ava burst out laughing.

“God, I love you.” She said through fits of laughter. “Mick’s book made you horny.” Saying it out loud only made her laugh harder. 

“Don’t rub it in.” Sara mumbled.

“You’re just asking for me to make a pun out of that.” Ava giggled as they portled into her apartment. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”

“Nope.” Ava grinned. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are so many scenes in the new episode that just...I cannot. It has been so long since I wrote for this show, I have a fucking degree now and everything lol but hopefully I can write more since the show is back on to fuel my stupidity.  
> If ya want hot trash memes follow me @Shelbazoidz on tumblr and pretty much anywhere else, I use the same name for everything


End file.
